


艺术品

by Ning02



Category: free - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ning02/pseuds/Ning02
Summary: 你是我最完美的艺术品
Kudos: 10





	艺术品

把我种进你的身体里，共享一个灵魂。

—————————————————

首尔的天总是这样，不知道被谁打翻黑白颜料桶，蒙在天上，比例不太均匀，灰得让人喘不过气。

“亲爱的。”

是极熟悉的，平缓而优雅的声音，尹宗佑在斑马线正中狠狠打了个颤。

—

“宗佑，你太紧张了，他已经死了。”  
“徐文祖死了。”

“你没看到他吗？”尹宗佑把脸埋在掌心，良久才抬脸，深深吐出一口气，脸上是嘲讽的笑。

警官看着他的表情忽然觉得脊背发凉，就是这个笑容，同徐文祖把杀人当儿戏的笑同出一辙。

“是幻觉，你要冷静，宗佑。”

“我知道了。”

-

液晶屏幕透出的光在卧室里幻了张巨嘴，试图吞掉电脑前的小人，光标在文档最后闪了又闪，界面里的文字删了又删。

他的小说该有个结局了，有过这种经历，如果结尾了会大卖吧。

从考试院搬出来以后，他咬牙租了个30w上下的房子，通过警察局的关系，这房子价钱虽说不算太贵，可设施一应俱全，最重要的是屋子向阳，白日里阳光可以洒得尽兴，盈满一室。

可他睡不着。

所以他只能日复日地看着太阳在楼宇间坠亡，等天际变得灰白发慌，再等霓虹灯初上，屋里被裁剪好的阴影铺满，他才能在这间房中唯一的光源前得以解脱，伏在桌板前短眠。

分明和以往截然不同了，可这又同考试院里逼仄阴暗，四四方方如同棺椁的房间别无二致。

没有工作的欲望，所以除了维持生命特征之外的一切活动，都只发生在这间屋子里。

今天也没什么不同，只不过是那声亲爱的，越来越频繁地响在他身边，贴着他的耳廓，轻捻慢挑，如情人呢喃。

“因为我喜欢你。”尹宗佑有点恍惚，他甩了甩头，忽然觉得额间发凉，又是不知道什么时候出的冷汗。

看来今天又不能结尾了。

揩汗的手抬起又落下，牙齿碰撞的声音撞进耳膜里，他木着脸将这只胳膊枕在头下。

门是落了锁的，所以当门板被推开，尹宗佑瞬时张开了眼，可能是由于作品品类，他天生就神经敏感，左手迅速合上电脑，右手勾住身侧的尖刀。

光源在来者头上，屋里太暗了，影子化了一小坨在那人脚下，逆着光尹宗佑只能看到对方高高大大的轮廓，可就是这个轮廓就让他右手力气尽失，差点握不住防身利器。

“亲爱的，好久不见了。”对方迈进来的那一刻就轻车熟路开了灯，骤然而起的光亮激得尹宗佑抬手遮眼，徐文祖在几步外俯视着那把锋利小刀，然后视线下移，轻轻笑开。

尹宗佑无意识向后挪蹭，刀柄上手指攥得发白，当目光里恐惧堆叠到极限的时候那把刀挥舞出绝望的弧度，徐文祖脚尖后撤的动作在地板阻力下微滞，目光在审视过小兔子的动作后放弃了向后闪退，只是倾身，刀剑擦过皮肉溅出一串血珠。

在见血以后尹宗佑目光微动，暴起飞扑的动作更是利落果断，徐文祖满心满眼的欣赏，动作却比他更狠，捏住对方腕子往地板上掼的力度毫不怜惜。

紧接着劈手夺了那把刀，翻身跨在尹宗佑身上，从兜里掏出手铐三下五除二将咬人的兔子锁在床头。

“不乖哦。”指腹轻轻点在手铐边的嫩肉上，凉薄的触感从腕壁最薄下的血脉中点炸，沸腾叫嚣着窜进心口，又从心口淌往四肢百骸，带起了一连串的鸡皮疙瘩，乃至于他挣扎的动作都凝固起来。

偏手指还不安分的挪动，划过一颗颗被他静心打磨的牙齿，最后好整以暇收回身侧。

他蹲在尹宗佑深前，一双眼纵溺专注的落在他脸上，从额顶至眉尖，由眼角到眉梢，满心欢喜地凝望着他此生最完美的艺术品。

他太专注，太欢喜。

虽然不合时宜，尹宗佑却被这略显狂热的目光惑昏了头，用手肘隔住床板，借力倾身上前吻住了那两片唇。

用吻的大概不恰当，因为当柔软触感通过神经传递进大脑皮层的时候，尹宗佑就清醒过来，他疯了。

他疯了才会这么做。

开始由他，叫停却不允，等他想逃离地狱的时候，地狱已经开门将他纳入怀中。

五指插进发丝，扣住他后脑不容置喙地加深了这个吻，刚刚被他亲手划伤的脸，血珠已经不再渗透了，可血腥气就在鼻尖萦着，避无可避。

不停扭动的身体无疑是催情剂，他亲吻的动作被对方挑了主动权，舌尖滑过他一排牙齿，在牙根处留恋。

他噬咬挣扎，他却不为所动，任由血腥气愈发浓烈，直到连尹宗佑的嘴角都渗出了血，徐文祖才放开他。

五指仍旧插在他发丝中，轻缓揉捏，眉梢微挑，看着那丁点儿的血迹。

“疼吧？”

“变态。”

“分明是亲爱的主动。”徐文祖满不在乎地笑，袖口滑出刀片，夹在治疗一点一点挑开尹宗佑衣扣下的线。

“在挣扎腿也要被绑上了哦，那可一点儿乐趣都没有了。”

贴心小提示，换来的是恶目相视。

啧，怎么办呢，小兔子不听话啊，微微蹙起的眉宣示着徐文祖的心思，紧接着挥拳，从下颚往额骨的方向。

果然，小兔子动作的幅度变小很多。

徐文祖贴着尹宗佑的耳根用气音叮咛：“乖乖的。”

深冬的节气，所以当上半身完全赤裸以后，冷气便毫无阻滞地顺着毛发皮肤往身子里钻，刀片贴着乳尖，乳尖便温顺的站了起来，在冷空气里。

徐文祖俯身，鼻息惹得尹宗佑战栗，胡乱蹬踹的腿开始发软。

他睫毛好长。

果然是疯了才会这么想，还来不及唾弃自己，对方长长睫毛就扫过他的乳珠，乳晕，紧接着是唇，依旧是冰凉的，贴在他胸口。

“你看它多乖。”随着嘴唇开合，乳珠被濡湿，继而矫情的怕起冷来，渴求温暖。

“你真是我的宝贝。”

不知道这话是从哪儿来的，可徐文祖从没少对尹宗佑说过这等暧昧的话。

布料被割裂，性器开始生长，很快变成了坚挺又漂亮的形状。

他不想挣扎吗？

他想。

可是生理反应带来的兴奋与无力让他颓丧。

清醒的知道自己的结局，又不知羞地隐秘渴望。

渴望这个亲手拖他堕入阿鼻的魔鬼，在全然不同于伊甸园考试院的地方，在晨曦来临时会被光明落满全身的床头，在下一刻侵犯他，压在他身上，用那双将杀人当做艺术的手游走于他的皮肤，然后把他溺毙在那双总是笑着的眼里——占有他。

或者在这一刻死去。

下颌被攥住，徐文祖用膝盖碾了碾尹宗佑胯下的物什，看着他的宝贝皱眉。

“我不会让你死的。”含笑的话响在尹宗佑耳边，像诅咒纂刻进血肉筋骨。

他不让他死，他就死不了。

就像那天所有的尸体身边都有徐文祖的指纹，所有的罪孽深重都摞在他一人之身，他仍旧笑：“我会让你活着。”

—

手掌在他身上各处揉捏，点起燎原之火，让他的抗拒成了欲拒还迎，嘶吼变呻吟。

这个男人不论在哪个方面都天赋异禀，连性事都不莽撞操干，他致力于将生活过得优雅，不论何时。

就连顶撞他的时候都在他耳边轻语：“亲爱的，你叫得真好听。”

顶撞他，顶顶撞撞，挑着最敏感的心，最温暖的巢，最湿濡的壁，一下一下地，看着他在他身下绽放。

一下又一下的操干他，捏着他的腰，在他身上留下他的痕迹。

“求你…把灯关了吧。”

尹宗佑气喘吁吁地开口，在最后理智破碎的边缘，拉着徐文祖的手。

他在他身下贴耳称臣。

可他不愿意就这样，赤裸裸的在光明里，在恨不得啖骨噬血的人眼皮子底下高潮。

灯灭了，不得不感叹徐文祖无论何时都那样清醒。

他捂住尹宗佑的眼，指缝里渗出泪液。

随着他腰腹挺动，泪液愈发充足。

“求你…”

他射在尹宗佑的身体里。

他射进他的肠壁，融进他的灵魂。

—

太阳不知疲倦地再次升起，第一缕阳光破开窗户，横劈直入凿在尹宗佑眼皮上。

他被晃得睁不开眼。

手臂被他枕得发麻，红血丝占了半个眼白，他愣怔着回头，门好好的锁着，床头没有锃明瓦亮的镣铐，笔记本电脑好好的摆在桌面上，光标依旧在闪着。

最后一句话是：

“徐文祖死了吗？”

“他当然没死。”  
“他把他自己种进我的身体里，与我共享同一个灵魂。”

—

尹宗佑笑了，那笑容同徐文祖同出一辙。


End file.
